Unwrapped Present
by libra986
Summary: This is a simple one shot between Flora and Helia. This was actually the first story that I wrote, but I didn't publish it because I didn't want my first published story to be rated M. There is no sex in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a simple oneshot that I came up with a long time ago. Since I am having writers block on both of my stories now I decided to publish this instead._

_I do not own the Winx Club_

Cheering loudly we arrived at Helia's house. We had just won the game against our rival college and we were completely pumped. We had just got done celebrating with everyone else before Sky and Bloom dropped us off here. Helia's parents were out so I decided to crash over to his house like I normally do. Soon as we came in I went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink as Helia headed up to his room. Grabbing a glass of iced tea I headed up after him and found him grabbing some clothes to go take a shower.

"Where's mine?" He asked staring at my glass.

"Your what?" I asked innocently while drinking my tea.

"My glass." He stated whining a bit.

"Oh I'm sorry." I stated. Putting the glass up to my mouth I gulped all of the tea down before handing Helia the glass. "Here you go." I stated trying my best to keep a straight face. Feeling my expression starting to crack as Helia glared at me I turned around for a moment to collect myself. As I was about to turn back I felt something cold go down my back... Ice cold to be exact. Helia took off running into the bathroom as I shrieked. Looking at the discarded glass on the floor I mentally face palmed myself for handing Helia a glass with ice cubes in it, even if they were almost completely melted. I screamed a few obscenities at him through the door before sitting at his desk and getting on his laptop.

After about 10 minutes passed I was beginning to feel sticky. I was wearing my cheer leading uniform at the moment and it was beginning to get a bit clingy. We were in the middle of a heat wave and it was ridiculously hot as I sat in Helia's poorly ventilated room. To make matters worse normally after games, Helia would immediately take a shower in his room and I would take one in the guest bath. Currently, however the guest bath was being remodeled so we flipped a coin to see who would get to take a shower first and of course I lost, which was my main reason for the previous tea incident that occurred.

Getting back to the problem at hand, this clingy uniform was really, really beginning to become a problem. Checking the time I decided to take off my uniform and put on one of Helia's large baggie t-shirts that I took home with me last time. Helia always took really long showers especially in the summer, and it had only been ten minutes.

I slipped off my skirt and pulled my top off. Soon as I was done discarding my clothes Helia suddenly came out of the bathroom with nothing more than a towel. Looking at the bed I realized that he forgot to take his clothes with him. Blushing I looked down. Standing in front of Helia the only thing that I had on was a green lacy bra and panty set. Trying to hide my embarrassment I turned away and dug through my bag finally finding the t-shirt that I took.

"Sorry I didn't expect you to come out just yet. I'll just-"

Quickly and suddenly I was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist and the sensation of Helia's light kisses along my neck. The feel of his breath and the steam escaping from the shower filled with his scent intoxicated me. My face flushed as I noticed the heat from his dripping wet body pressed against mine growing hotter.

Attempting to regain control of myself and the situation I began to pull away squealing, "Gross! You're dripping all over me you weirdo!" My pleas however had less than the desired effect that I wanted. Ignoring me Helia wrapped his arm around my waist firmly pulling the back of my body towards him until there wasn't enough room for a drop of water to escape between us. His other hand tilted my chin up until I was forced to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that I had always looked into somehow felt different. They were lower. They were piercing. They were dangerous.

He lowered his face towards mine never breaking his gaze until he planted his lips on my neck. Sucking profusely I couldn't stop myself from moaning out loud.

"Seems like you don't have a problem with me getting you wet after all." He whispered in a voice I didn't recognize. It was much lower and deeper than the voice that I was used to. As his lip grazed my ear my entire body shivered from the contact. Continuing on he spoke. "I'm sorry, but just as you didn't expect for me to come out at that moment, I didn't expect to come out and see my beautiful flower wrapped in lace, just like a present for me Flora" Taking a finger he trailed it from my neck down to the top of my bust before stopping causing me to shiver more. "I want so badly to unwrap my present Flora…but I know that I need to wait."

Helia released his grip on me and walked to the bed grabbing his clothes before heading towards the bathroom. I stood there stunned, not really knowing what I was feeling, or how to react. Before entering the bathroom Helia turned towards me

"But Flora," I turned and looked at him "You should probably get dressed or next time… I will unwrap my present" Helia gave a dangerous smirk before walking into the bathroom. As the door shut behind him I quickly put on a shirt.

_Authors notes: Well I hoped that you guys like it. Normally I don't ask for reviews, but I am asking for this particular story._

**_I have gone back and done a few revisions on this story. I hope that this makes it easier to read. _**


	2. Just a note

Hi!

So do to the high request for a follow up, I will be doing a second shot for Unwrapped Present. I'm not sure if it will be from Helia's perspective, or just a follow up to answer some of the questions posed. It may or may not be smut, but probably not. Feel free to leave suggestions! I hope to have it up by the end of the month

See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 2

_So I am soooo sorry! Last week was ridiculously crazy. I've decided to give this story a few chapters in hopes to answering everyone's request. I will post again tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure how long the chapters will be since i'm trying to stay in tune with the original story, but this one is short and there will be one or two or three chapters after this. It's a little different than what people expect i'm sure, but hopefully you like it anyway._

_p.s. The rest of this story will be told primarily from Helia's POV via request._

_I do not own The Winx Club _

A long breath escaped my lips as I leaned against the bathroom door. Flashes of what just happened ran rampant through my mind as I stared up at the ceiling. I shook my head and began walking back towards the shower.

"Get it together Helia."

_(Flora's point of view)_

I sat back down at Helia's desk and waited nervously. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting or wanted to happen when Helia got out of the shower, but something was definitely going to happen when he got out… right? I shifted in my seat at the thought, I mean… just what did I want to happen between me and Helia?"

_(Helia's point of view) _

"I said that I couldn't unwrap her yet. Why would I say that?!" I said out loud beating myself up. "What if she thinks… What does Flora think?"

_(Flora's point of view)_

"I can't do this." After pacing back and forth in Helia's room for what felt like forever I had come to the strong realization that I wasn't ready. Grabbing my clothes I quickly threw them into my bag before scribbling a quick note and leaving it on Helia's desk. Picking up my things I walked out of Helia's room, down the steps and out of the front door.

_(Helia's point of view)_

"I have to talk to her." Getting out of the shower I had made up my mind.

"Hey Flora."

I walked into my room to find no one there.

"Flora?" Looking on my desk I found a note.

_Sorry but something came up and I needed to go home. I'll see you at school on Monday._

_Flora._

I sat on the bed defeated. _I knew it_

**The next morning**

_Ring… Ring… Ring_

Knowing Flora wouldn't be answering I hung up. This was the fifth time I had tried to get a hold of her since last night and other than a text letting me know that she got home safe and that she was sorry… nothing. Putting my phone back into my pocket I went back to work.

**Sunday morning**

"Seriously?" I called out looking at my phone right before hanging up. Flora hadn't called me back the night before and I officially hadn't heard from her since Friday. I mean technically I had no grounds to be mad. Heck, I had no right to even call her as much as I have. Flora and I weren't a couple and I'm not sure if we'll ever be. Closing my eyes I let out a deep breath.

Things were good between Flora and I and I was grateful. When we first met we started off on anything other than the right foot. She had transferred in our senior year, yet she had still somehow managed to make the cheer squad. I remember me and the guys were in the field tossing the ball around while the cheerleaders held tryouts. I had never seen Flora around before so I decided to watch. She was amazing. She was so passionate and graceful that she absolutely mesmerized me. After her routine was done I went to talk to her, but things didn't exactly turn out my way. I guess some guys had already rubbed her the wrong way because she immediately made it clear to me that she was indeed new and that she wasn't accepting any dates. She further went on to inform me that even when she did get her footing and start dating, that it definitely wouldn't be anyone from the football team.

Taking her obvious warning I did what she asked and left her alone. She didn't like jocks and I didn't like being prejudged. I went on with life and Flora made the team. After some time had passed a few of my friends started dating a few of hers causing Flora and I to be around each other more and more outside of practice and games.

We began to interact.

As time passed and we slowly became the only single people in the group, we started spending more and more time together, and more and more time with it being just the two of us.

I began to notice her.

I began to notice not only the things she meant when she couldn't say them, but other things as well. The way she would always joke around when I complimented her, but how her cheeks would always slightly stain pink. The way she seemed so bold and confident about things, but that in reality she's ridiculously shy and is trying her best. The way that sometimes when she was just by herself I would catch her looking really sad, but lately I've been catching her smiling… and I can't help but hope… I can't help but wonder… Is she thinking about me? Does she feel the same way about me that I feel about her? I tell myself everyday not to overstep my bounds too far, but in reality that's exactly what I want to do. I say to myself that I don't want to ruin what we have, but actually, I do. I want to break out of this… in between thing that we have. I don't want to do things half way with Flora. I want her. I want her completely. The only problem is I may have just screwed up my chances at moving forward or back.

Looking down at my phone I made a decision. Grabbing my keys I left my room. As I walked to the door I thought of the words that I needed to say to her. I swung the door open and dropped everything.

"Flora"


	4. Chapter 3

_So here is the next chapter. It's a bit long since I didn't want to break it up. I rewrote it a lot so hopefully it flows well. I do not own The Winx Club_

** CHAPTER 3**

No doubt just as surprised as I was she stood in front of me as we both just stared at each other in shock. After the shock began to wear off slowly a look of panic began to fill her eyes. Diverting her eyes from mine I knew what was next and I grabbed her arm before she could run away.

Holding her from behind I wrapped my arms around her to keep her there.

"Please don't leave." I whispered hoping that she didn't notice the slight tremble in my voice. I needed to see her. I needed to talk to her.

We stayed that way for a few moments before I felt her body finally begin to untense.

"You know that you might've just broke your phone?" She asked after a while a bit of humor apparent in her voice. Letting out a breath that I had apparently been holding I relaxed a bit kissing Flora on the top of the head.

"The only person that I would want to talk to on it is right in front of me so it doesn't matter" I replied still not ready to release her just yet. Flora allowed me to hold her a bit longer before pulling herself from my grasp. She turned towards me taking turns between glancing at me and staring at her twiddling fingers.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked not really sure what her answer would be. She looked up at me and appeared to be thinking for a moment.

"It would probably be best to talk inside."

THUMP!

My chest beat hard as I suddenly remembered that Flora had indeed come to talk to me. She walked inside and I followed behind her picking up my discarded things on the way in. Turning around I locked the door moving as slowly as I reasonably could. I needed time to steady myself, I was still so caught off guard about her suddenly being here. I had an idea of what I wanted to say, but now... all the words and thoughts just seemed to be jumbled in my head. I took one last steadying breath before I turned to face her.

Flora was standing in my living room as beautiful as ever. She was rubbing one arm with her other hand and toeing the wood floors with her right foot. Her eyes darted up to me every few seconds but they primarily rested on the ground. I knew she was trying to gather strength to say whatever it was that she came to say.

Slowly I began to walk over to her closing the distance between us. I had a strong feeling that I didn't want to hear what she had to say. I pretty much knew what she was going to say. She was going to reject me again and my heart would break into a million pieces, however… regardless to this… I didn't want her to not feel like she could talk to me. Taking one last step I found myself directly in front of her. Taking my hand I placed it under her chin and gently brought her face up attempting to coax her downcast eyes up to mine. It worked. Flora's eyes met with mine as she met me with an expression I had never seen before. The smile that I had prepared to soothe her immediately dropped as I began to search her face, search her eyes, trying to find anything to help me understand what this meant. There were so many emotions swirling in her beautiful jade pools and I just couldn't understand. The only thing that I could understand was that this she was feeling all of this because of me.

Flora suddenly turned her head breaking my gaze. Without warning to her or myself I turned her face back. She looked surprised at my action and honestly I would've been too, but I was too busy being mesmerized. I was so sure that when she came here she had come to reject me but now… I don't know. I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell and that was somehow feeding my emotions. Frustration grew inside of me along with worry and hope and soon I was sure that my eyes had to match hers because of the nauseating swirl that was now consuming me. It swirled relentlessly inside me as I tried to now sort through my own emotions when suddenly everything just stopped.

_I can't_ suddenly rang through my mind. _I want it… No. I need it. _Flora probably noticed the change, but if she did, it was only for a moment before her lips were taken by mine.

I swallowed her yelp of surprise and I moved my lips against hers. I had obviously caught her off guard and she was hesitant at first, but soon her lips began to move against mine as well. A sigh of relief escaped me as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me deepening the kiss. This wasn't the first time that I had kissed Flora. In fact I may have "experimentally" taken Flora's first kiss, her words not mine. Through the last two years I had kissed Flora a small handful of times, although we never went any further. I wasn't sure why she had allowed me to do it. Like I said, it wasn't an all the time thing, but still. I always wanted to ask her but something always held me back. Just like when I kissed her something always held me back. This time however… nothing was holding me back.

I kissed her, pouring every ounce of myself into it while simultaneously consuming as much of her as I could. I implanted as much as her into my mind as I could.

Her scent… her touch… her taste

I wanted to be remember all of this later as I continued to kiss her like this was the last time because chances were… it would

Her hands rose to my chest as though she was about to pull away. _Not yet. _I thought to myself taking her hands and bringing them to my neck. She obliged for the moment her soft petals parting allowing me to go deeper. Immediately my tongue darted out in search of her familiar nectar. My tongue met hers, lightly coated in honey. If this were to end today this is how I would always remember her. _Honey and roses. _Flora's taste and Flora's scent. She was the most alluring flower that I always longed to pluck and keep for my own and today I would either do just that, or I would never smell its sweet scent again.

Once again I felt Flora attempting to break the kiss. My heart pounded harder as the inevitable approached. Finally the kiss broke. We stood in front of each other panting trying to calm our breaths as I also tried to calm my heart. I knew the time had come. I closed my eyes and gulped hard mentally preparing myself. I opened them and watched her dreading what may come out of her mouth any moment when realization suddenly hit me… It was now or never. Before she had a chance to speak I beat her to it.

"If I only kiss you… If I only ever kiss you… can I have it?" Her expression turned confused.

"Helia I don't know what you're talking about." Carefully I moved closer. I kissed her gently on the lips. Before resting my forehead against hers. I brought my thumb up and gently rested it on her lips.

"Here. I promise that I will be fine with only kissing you here." I brushed my thumb against her lips once more before dropping my hand. "I'll wait as long as you need for anything else to happen, but there is only one thing that I can't do halfway. I don't want to continue… being whatever we are." Taking my head off of hers I looked into her eyes before continuing. "Flora I love you and I want to be with you." Instantly her face became unreadable, but none the less I continued. "I don't want to wake up another day not knowing, so Flora I'm asking… If I only ever kiss you… one day will you give me your heart?" My chest tightened as I waited for Flora's response.

She stood there as if in complete and utter shock. Her lips quivered as she tried to find her wording. I waited, hoping and wishing, but after a minute or two passed I knew that she had to be forcing herself.

"Flora it's fine. I knew but… I-"

"No." She finally let out.

"No what?" I asked not sure to what she was referring to.

"No." She answered again as I understood that it was the answer to my question. Something hit the pit of my stomach as I nodded accepting her decision.

"Okay. I'll see you around then."

"Wait- I'm tryin- I mean-" Flora struggled to get out. I looked at her painfully trying to grasp what she was saying.

"Look.."

"I love you!" She suddenly screamed out. " I love you, I love you, I love you and I had been trying to find the time and words to say, and I would love to be your girlfriend, I've wanted to for a while and… well yeah." She breathed out. Her face had grown more honest with each word that she spoke and was now a bright red. I have no Idea how long my mind took me to register this but as soon as I did I pulled her to me and held her close relieved. as I allowed myself to breathe again. Suddenly a realization hit and I pulled back still holding Flora in my arms, but allowing her to look up at me, which she did.

"Flora if you felt this way…then why did you originally say no?" As I looked at her my eyes widened a bit as her face turned to a shade of red that I didn't know existed. Caught off guard I was unable to hold my laughter as she buried her face into my shirt. "I'm so sorry." I finally managed to get out. "You can tell me now. I won't laugh."

"I don't want to." She pouted obviously angry that I laughed.

"Well Flora I don't think it's good to start off a new relationship with sectets." I stated trying to smooth things over and I could feel her smile into my chest.

"You're right, but I still can't tell you. It's- it's not something that I can say out loud" I released her.

"Well could you show me?" I asked trying to compromise. She thought about it for a while.

"Okay, but you have to do whatever I say, no questions." I nodded and she took my hand and led me up the stairs to my bedroom. Once inside she shut the door behind us. "Take off your shirt." I raised an eyebrow but did as she commanded. "Okay… now, take off mine." I froze.

"Flora you want me to take off your shirt?" I asked unsure of what I really heard.

"You said…" Flora started before looking down embarrassed.

"Okay." I stated walking over to her and doing what she asked. Under her shirt Flora wore another green lace bra similar to the one from the other night with pink roses on it. I looked at her waiting for her next command as her face grew more and more red.

"Now kiss me." She stated. I happily obliged leaning down and delicately kissing her sweet lips. Now that I knew that I would be able to continue kissing them as much as I want I was able to take my time and savor them the way they should be. After a few minutes Flora broke the kiss and I waited my next command. She leaned in close putting her arms around my neck before whispering into my ear.

"Now kiss me somewhere besides my lips." My mind, my heart and my hormones instantly went through the roof. With these unworthy lips I would like nothing more than to explore each and every inch of Flora's body, but I couldn't help but to wonder where this was all coming from, and because of that I couldn't allow myself to act. "Do you not want to?" She asked after a few moments passed and neither one of us had moved.

"I need to know why." I responded confused. "What does this have to do with…" And that's when it hit me, the thing that she didn't want to say outloud, the thing that she said no to was not being with me or loving me, but was to me only kissing her lips. Understanding I smiled into her hair breathing in her shampoo, before kissing her temple. "I get it Flora. You don't have to say it." I spoke hoping to put her at ease. Tipping her face up to mine once again I kissed her lips before moving on to her cheek and making my way to her neck. Curiousity got the best of me and I licked her neck tasting her skin before continuing my onslaught of butterly kisses down to her breast. A small moan escaped her mouth. Not really knowing how much she wanted I went back up to Flora's neck and whispered into her ear

"Just tell me when to stop." She nodded so I continued. I went down to her breast and move on to the top of the other one. Taking my hands I began drawing down her bra strap. I looked up at her as if to ask was it okay and she nodded. Taking my cue I unsnapped her bra.

_Author's Notes: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Truth be told i'm a bit stuck. None the less I should still be updating soon and I definitely will be updating the Neighbor very soon as well. _


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooo sorry. I will be done with school at the end of December and will hopefully have the next chapter cleaned by the beginning of January. I should be updating regularly again by January, so those of you who are still with me again I am so sorry. See you soon


End file.
